


Snowflakes

by DisneyLover13



Category: Frozen (2013), Jelsa - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyLover13/pseuds/DisneyLover13





	1. When Things Go Wrong

I peeked open my eyes, closing them after noting with satisfaction his gorgeous blue eyes. I was madly in love. With a figment of my own imagination. A figment who flew through people as he followed me around day after a day. A figment who sat with me in silence while I was in isolation for my powers. A figment who had stolen my heart moments after my mind first conjured him. He was perfect. He had longish white hair only a shade lighter them mine, pale skin, a perfectly muscled body, and beautiful eyes that danced with sunlight. Why had my mind conjured him? Well, that was a question I asked myself everyday. Was I so lonely that I was prone to hallucinations? While I spent quite a bit of time asking these question over and over and trying to come up with a decent answer, ultimately I always came back to how thankful I was for his company, even if it was silent.

 

I was shaken from my thoughts as I felt my mattress shift under his weight. He was sitting there, I realized. As if waiting for me to wake up and talk to him. I had finally almost drifted off to sleep when I felt a touch on my hand. My eyes jerked open. He was sitting there... touching my hand...with a hand that was clearly NOT a figment of my imagination. I screamed. His eyes widened in disbelief. I heard my parents and servants running toward my room. I opened my mouth to shoo him but he beat me to it.

"You can see me?" he whispered, eyes clouded with disbelief, "And why did you scream?"

I wanted to answer. I really did. But in the time it took me to form a coherent thought he was gone. The window flung open in his haste to get away from the approaching crowd. Seconds after his hasty departure my parents burst through my door. 

"Honey, what's wrong?" my father says worriedly, "And why did you leave your window open?"

"I'm sorry, Papa." I cried, "It was just a bad dream and the sound the window made when it suddenly came open."

"Hush, now. Let's close your window and then all go back to bed, okay?" Papa asked. I nodded 'yes' in response and in a matter of seconds my room was empty of people, the lights had been turned off, and I was slowly drifting to sleep again. 

 

That night I had a dream. The sky was black and quickly producing a blizzard of huge white snowflakes. The land, my city, was caked in a few feet of snow. I heard cries and screams breaking through the silent snow. I followed the sound, the waist deep snow hindering my process. After what felt like days I finally saw the source of the screams. It was my parents. Their bodies slowly freezing as they cried for freedom. I yelled at them then. Telling them that I would help them. I called on my powers. Using them to slow down the creeping ice. But it didn't work. The ice grew faster and faster layer upon layer, slowly growing higher and higher as I rushed to reach them. I couldn't reach them. The distance seemed to grow exponentially with each step that I struggled to take. The ice had reached their faces. My steps grew more frantic until finally I tripped and fell into not snow but darkness. I fell and fell and fell. Finally I hit the ground and was startled awake. Tears were streaming down my face. Needless to say I didn't sleep again that night. 

 

The next morning my parents left for my cousin's wedding. I never saw them again.


	2. Hopelessness

It had been precisely three years since my extremely one sided conversation with my figment. I had taken to calling him Peter, after the story of the boy who snuck in windows and stole children. I had yet to see him again and each day that he was missing seemed to add a new weight to my tiny shoulders. I had locked myself in my frozen room. The walls painted with the ice that my sorrow created. I was completely and utterly alone. I had almost stopped eating. Consuming only enough to keep myself, barely, alive. And to make it all worse tomorrow was my coronation. I hadn't left my room in years, not even to talk to Anna or visit my parents' graves. I don't even think I knew how to socialize. The night of my coronation I sat on my bed contemplating how I was going to act tomorrow. Could I act strong? Could I smile? Could I hold even a simple conversation? Somehow I doubted it.

 

When morning finally came I was completely terrified. Allowing two servants in my room I was dressed in my new coronation dress (it had to be new to fit my tiny form). My hair was braided and twisted into a bun just like my mom's. Gosh, how I miss her. At precisely noon the gates were opened. People began to pour into my haven. They wanted to see the princess and future queen that had been in isolation for so many years. I could read the excitement in their faces as..is that Anna? My little sister runs past the people walking in the castle. Her behavior is completely inappropriate. I walked away from the window, embarrassed by the behavior of my estranged sister. Finally they came for me...leading me to my doom...I mean coronation. I walked slowly, regulating my breathing and trying my hardest to look regal. After several minutes of walking and barely holding myself together, I reached the chapel. The ceremony was short. I would have to take off my gloves, pick up the scepter and orb, and hold them until the bishop was done chanting. It should be easy...Except my gloves were the only thing keeping me from killing everyone around me. The ceremony went well. I was able to keep myself under control while only barely freezing the objects that I held in my glove-less hands.

 

After the ceremony I rushed out of the chapel, basically running back to the safety of my thawing rooms. Rooms that had housed me permanently for years. I curled onto the bed, wishing more and more for my once constant companion, Peter. He didn't even have to talk to me, just be there so I wasn't so alone. I must have fallen asleep because after what seemed like a few seconds a woman was at my door telling me that I needed to leave now to be on time to the after-coronation party. I walked through the brightly lit, deserted corridors of the, no _my_ , castle. It took only three minutes to get there..not nearly as long as I needed. Then I smelt it. The most wonderful smell in the world. CHOCOLATE. They told me to stand in front of the thrones, looking out on all of the people who had come to see me. Then out of nowhere Anna was there. She looked just how I thought she would...including the white streak that I left in her hair. She was gorgeous as ever but I couldn't help noticing the little shove that was required to get her to stand anywhere near me.

 

We talked. Just a little small talk, but it was my first conversation with someone in years. I loved it. I had missed her so badly these past years. Finally the Duke of Weselton took her away.  She danced with him for awhile before disappearing with a different young man. The moment that Anna left was the moment that I saw him: Peter. He was so handsome. His face was just the way I remembered it, all angles and softness and held together by those perfect little orbs of blue sunlight. I involuntarily took a step toward him, craving the comfort of being near him. But at least he was here...for me. I walked slowly toward him, hoping not to scare him off. To my amazement, others seemed to see him too. He was smiling, his eyes shining like a million stars. I quickened my pace. I had to talk to him. But Anna got to me first. Anna and her new fiance...Hans. She asked for my blessing. I told her 'no'. Does that make me a bad sister? She grabs my arm pulling my glove off. I reach for it, trying to get it back before my emotions get hold of me. I storm off. She follows me asking me various questions. Finally I've had enough.

"The party's over." I state, my voice gaining confidence, "Close the gates."

Shock registers in Anna's face until finally:

"Elsa, I can't live like this anymore." she cries, tears in here eyes. I almost give in but then I remember that I can't live like she wants me to.

"Then leave." I whisper. She gasps, continuing to argue with me as I walk away. Finally she makes me break.

"What are you so afraid of?" she screams, her voice echoing off the walks of the ballroom. I stop. Throwing out my hand, my glove-less hand I realized too late,  I turn to her.

"Enough!" I scream as ice shoots from my outstretched hands. I stare at the ice in horror. Until finally I realize there are people who now know my secret. I run. Listening to the mixed screams of horror and my name. I reached the fjord. Placing a foot on the water I used my powers to freeze it. Stepping on the solid ice I sprint across the frozen path and up the base of the mountains on the other side, leaving a frozen Arendelle in my wake.

 

But I don't care. I AM FREE.

 


	3. Ice Hearts

I heard his footsteps before I saw him. It was Peter, following me up the mountain. I turned to him, my eyes ablaze with the anger I felt from me outing myself in front of my whole kingdom. 

 

"What do you want you little no-good ditcher?" I cried. It took me a few minutes to realize how idiotic what I just said sounded. That was it for me...I burst into tears. He was there in a matter of seconds, pulling me to him and crushing me in an embrace. It startled me but I continued to cry in his arms. When I was finally calm enough I realized how close we are. I can hear his steady heart beat through his clothes and chiseled muscle. Goodness I still loved him... I pushed away from him giving myself some time to think before I can to confront him again. We stayed in silence. After several minutes of nothing I decided that it was time for him to answer my questions.

"Who are you?" I question, "And how did you follow me unseen for years?" 

He blushes. "My name is Jack." he says, his mouth pulling into a smile, "And I haven been invisible to everyone who doesn't believe in me."

At this I laughed. "What kind of gullible, naive little girl do you think I am?" I say incredulously, my eyes boring into his.

"I don't think you're any of those things!" he cries, "You're my perfect little snowflake!"

I start. "Do you even know my name?" I question.

"Of course!" he answers, "I've known you and your name for years!"

"Ughhhhh!" I snort, "Just leave me alone!"

He calmly answers, "I will for now, my snowflake, but I guarantee I will see you again. Preferably tomorrow."

 

He grabs my arm then, pulling me in for a hug and then kissing me on the cheek before leaping into the air and flying away on the cold northern wind. I continued to run on. Racing up the mountain, using my powers to make the climb easier. Finally, I find the perfect spot for my new home. Here on this mountain I could be safe from everyone who would want to see me. Here, I could finally be me. It was then that I finally let go of my pent up powers, building an enormous ice castle that would keep me safe and be my new home. Then came my attire. The old dress I had on obviously wasn't working for me so I used ice to transform my old, traditional dress for a beautiful dress made of ice that caught the light just like Peter...I mean Jack's...eyes. After my long day and the overtaxing of my not used powers I was exhausted. The moment my perfect little palace and dress were completed I fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. The tears streaming down my face were not tears of pain at that point, they were tears of joy and freedom. I fell asleep curled on my floor, my mind imagining Jack staying here with me forever. 


	4. Anticipation

The sun was high in the sky by the time I woke up. My hair was a matted mess, stuck every where around my face. Jack was there too. He looked like he was asleep but I couldn't tell...he was so handsome when he was asleep. Slowly I raised myself to my feet, trying not to wake him with my movements. I slowly padded to one of my ice palace's icy mirrors. It only took me three minutes to fix my hair again. When I finally turned around again he was gone. I stood transfixed, staring at the spot that he had once occupied.   
"Well," I mumbled to myself, "At least he was here for a while." I sighed.  
Right then his upsidedown face appeared right in front of my face. Being the classy, well put together person I am, I screamed. And shot him with my ice. He laughed, falling to the ground to land in a crouch in front of me.   
"Well, snowflake," he breathed, laughing, "That was fun!"   
I glared. For about a second before his infectious laugh caught on and I had to laugh too. We finally sat down, laughing so hard we couldn't breathe. We stayed like that for hours. Just laughing and laughing until everything seemed to be perfect.   
After that the rest of the day passed in a blur. We would sit and talk about little things. Things that kept the mood light and my mind off of the chaos I had created. After a quick dinner of soup (we had to keep warm somehow) he left me to sleep.   
I was halfway to sleep when I realized my mistake. I was alone...with a man...My parents would be scandalized I realized. But it was too late. His company was as much a comfort as my parents' and Anna's use to be before I hurt her. Finally I fell asleep. My dreams filled with Jack, my family, and the feeling of love.

After that day, the days passed in relatively the same way. Jack would be here when I woke up, we would spend all day together, and then he would leave me to sleep. It was only a few days, though. Not nearly enough. He told me all about himself. How when he was 23 he had fallen in the icy water under the  ice to save his little sister, because of his sacrifice the moon told him that he was special. It was this way that he became able to walk through the people who didn't believe in him, the bringer of the winter frost.   
His story was unbelievable in a way that made it perfectly believable. His face was a truthful one and the story was too insane to make up. We were kindred spirits, me and him. We understood the others sacrifices and our loneliness. That was what brought us closer together.   
Jack and I had years of catching up to do. I had seen him ever since I was first locked in my room after I hurt Anna. While he never talked to me and we never touched, he was my closet friend and the best companion I could ask for. His presence comforted me when I let my powers get away from me. He never left me. Well, until the night that I knew he wasn't a figment of his imagination. I realized then just how much I loved him. It was unconventional. He was obviously an unseen commoner and I was the queen but I couldn't keep myself from wanting to know if he felt the same way.

It was on our fifth day like this that I finally worked up the courage to ask him.  
"J-jack?" I stammered, my face beat red, "May I ask you a question?"   
"Of course, snowflake!" He replied, a smile stealing over his face.   
"Well...I just wanted to know...I was wondering if...How do you feel about me?" I finally asked, my face as red as the castle choir's robes.  
Then he did the one thing I didn't want...he laughed...and he kept laughing. Until finally I had had enough.  
"Fine!" I screamed, tears racing down my cheeks, "It was a stupid question anyways."   
I walked quickly away. My head held high even though I had tears staining my cheeks. I heard him following me but I didn't turn back around. When I finally reached my room I locked the door and curled up on the icy bed to cry.

He sat outside my room all night. His presence filling me with love-filled, heartbroken, despair.


	5. Roses in the Ice

When I woke up he was gone but his presence wasn't. Everywhere, written on almost every available surface in his perfect, frosty handwriting, were three words: "I love you." After I finished looking everywhere for him to no avail, I settled myself in for a long, lonely day. I had just settled myself into a comfy chair by the window when I heard the knocking and the door opening. Jack I called. No one answered. Cautiously I made my way down the icy stairs making sure that I made no noise. Then I saw her, Anna. She looked confused and hurt until she opened her mouth.

"Elsa?" She cried. I paused before showing myself giving myself some time to compose myself. 

"Woah!' She gasped, "You're beautiful! And this place! Wow!"

I giggled a blush lighting up my cheeks. "I'm glad you like it!" I replied, smiling. 

That was the end of our pleasant conversation. We began to argue, I began to stress. Finally she had to scream to speak over my swirling storm. I then did something terrible. I shot my sister in the heart with ice. She screamed, falling to the ground. Before I could reach her a young man did. I told him to take her away. Eventually he got her out, kicking and screaming the entire way.

The castle was ruined. My little storm had formed huge icicles that stuck out at awkward angles breaking windows, walls, and icy chandeliers. Jack came back a few hours later. He didn't comment on the castles current state, just walked up to be, holding a fist full of icy roses. He handed them to me, a gorgeous smile filling his face and brightening his eye. I couldn't help but smile back, even after what I had just done. He pulled me in close, his arms wrapped around my malnourished body.

"Let's fix this." He whispered into my hair. I couldn't help it, I started crying. Instead of answering with my tear strained voice I simply nodded.

 

He was amazing with his powers. He had such control over them...unlike me...  It didn't take us long to finish fixing the castle. However soon after we were finished, another disturbance reached our little safe house. I looked out the window. Watching the men come closer and closer. I gasped.

"Hans," I whispered, "Why is he here?" I told Jack to go, that I would face whatever was coming alone. For once, he listened to me, flying out the window to escape the coming storm. The men fought their way into my castle. What happened afterwards is a blur. I remember using my power to almost kill the men who wanted me dead and then the words 'Don't be the monster they fear you to be.' Then a chandelier hit me knocking me out. 

 

A few hours later I woke up, my head throbbing. It took me a minute or two to access my surroundings. I'm in the dungeon.


	6. No Escape

Being in the dungeon gave me a lot of time to think. I was utterly alone, my only company the  silent guards outside my door and Hans the few time he graced me with his presence. I thought a lot about Jack while I waited. It was almost like he was with me the entire time... But he wasn't. He never came to find me. I spent a few hours crying before I finally realized that it would get me no where. I would have to escape this cage on my own. I knew what I had to do. Hans would come visit me soon. He always came around noon. After he left I would have to freeze the walls and break them. I had to escape in order to save all of Arendelle. Suddenly there was a clamour on the steps above my head.

"Kill her!" Hans screamed, "It's her fault that she's dead!"

I was shocked. He wanted me dead. My powers began to go haywire. I had about five minutes to escape this place before I died. Four. It wasn't freezing fast enough. Three. There was ice on the walls. Two. I can't do this! The wall is too thick! One. I can hear him in my corridor now. He's getting closer and closer. The ice isn't working. I have a matter of seconds now. Then, right as I can see the tip of his evil little nose it happens. The wall crumbles, falling to pieces at my feet as the shackles on my wrists fall to the ground with a resounding clang. He yells. He knows something has to be going on. I jump through the giant hole in the wall, straight into Jack's arms.

"Come on, Snowflake!" He whispers into my ear, "I'll get you out of here!"

"Thank you." I whisper, the energy leaving my body after the abuse of my powers. I snuggle into his warmth. I may regret this break in behaviour later but right now just being in his arms was wonderful. We were flying quickly through the biting wind but I barely felt it. After all, the cold never bothered me anyway. I laugh a little at that.

 

I was finally becoming completely comfortable in Jack's arms when he stiffened, a cry of pain leaving his mouth. I looked at him and could see nothing until I looked down. He had a knife sticking out of his chest. I screamed. He was bleeding so much.

"I'm so sorry Snowflake." He whispers in a voice laced with pain, "I can't take you any further." With that he falls. Fast. The wind no longer under his control. I screamed, the ground growing closer and closer. I needed to break our fall we would die otherwise. I make a snow pillow. A deep one. Then I roll Jack over angling myself to land under him so as not to lodge the knife any further into his chest. We hit the ground a few seconds later. The snow closes in around us, the whiteness complete as it covers Jack's back. Then the blood stains it. The redness grows, turning the safety of the snow the colour of death. I struggle to get myself out from under Jack and then out of the snow. I pull him out after me.

 

The blood is everywhere. His face is deathly pale. I grasp the hilt of the dagger stuck in his back. I tug it. After a few minutes it comes out with a disgusting squelching sound. The blood sprays all over me.

"Oh, Jack." I cry. "I love you too." 

I freeze the wounds, praying that maybe it would stop the blood flow and keep him alive long enough to get help.

 

I run then. Not in any particular direction. I know that somehow I have to save Jack, even if it means risking my life.


	7. Reunion

I ran for what seemed like hours through the blistering snow storm all around. I had said the cold never bothered me. But it did. I had shut out everyone and now I was about to lose the last person who had never left, had never given up on me. My dress was free of Jack's blood, repaired by the snow that swallowed me in a giant pit of despair. I had though that I had finally made the right decisions... It seems like all I was doing now was running from who I was. My thoughts were a jumbled mess. One second there and then the next gone, the only thing that stayed in my head was "Save Jack". It was a mantra, repeated over and over in my head to the beating of my feet on the ground.

 

I had been running for what felt like hours, getting no where when I ran into Hans. He had come after me. I turned away, trying to run back the way I had come but he grabbed my arm. I wrenched it free, glaring at him.

"I've finally caught you." He snarled, his voice smug and his grim much like that of a bird that has finally caught the mouse. "There's no escape now, _Your Highness_."

His voice is dripping venom. I pull away.

"Save yourself, Hans. Go stay with my sister, keep her safe. Forget you ever saw me." I say pleadingly.

"I would love to." He says, his voice not at all sad or regretful, " Your sister is dead. You _killed_ her."

I fall to the ground, the storm around me stopping as I cry frozen tears for the sister that I had spent years avoiding. I see him pull out his sword. I stay where I am. I need to die. All I ever do is kill those that I love. He raises the sword above my head. One swoop and I'll be gone, with my parents, if that's where murderers go. He begins to bring it towards me. Suddenly there's a crack and bits of his sword rain around my head. I look up. Anna. She's frozen. I can barely manage to push myself to my feet as I fling my arms around her and cry.

"Oh Anna!" I sob, my tears for once not frozen, "I love you."

I sob and sob until finally her arm closes around me. I look up. She's alive. She's breathing. I didn't kill her. My emotions calm and clear leading me to the answer I've been looking for. Love. Only I can thaw this winter. I move everyone, Anna, Olaf, and some guy named Kristoff, to a boat and do my magic, using love for my God given powers to thaw the snow and ice. It works. Everyone cheers. I make Olaf a snow cloud, the little guy sure has grown on Anna. Then I watch as Anna punches Hans off of a boat. I laugh. It feels so good to laugh again. It feels like I never have. That's when I remember Jack.

"Oh my goodness!" I breath, "Jack!" I scream over the side of the boat looking everywhere for his familiar mop of white hair. Then I see him, hanging on the back of a... reindeer??

 

What the heck is going on here??


	8. Happily Ever Never

With the help of my magic and Anna's friend Kristoff, we were able to pull the reindeer, whose name was Sven, and Jack onto our boat. They both lay on the deck, a puddle of bleeding animals that had no more energy. While Kristoff took care of Sven, Anna and I took to Jack's wounds, hoping to staunch the bleeding before it was too late. The ice that I had placed over his stab wounds had melted, warmed by the body heat that he still surprisingly had. Suddenly he put his head up, eyes slowly focusing on my face. He pushed himself to a standing position and I threw myself in his arms.

"So," He whispered in my ear, "You love me, huh?"

That was all it took for me to remember my place. I was the queen of this country. I was supposed to be married to a prince who was not going to be the king of his country. I shouldn't be hugging random commoners no matter how well I knew them. Jack may have been my best friend but I couldn't love him anymore. 

 

I pushed him away.

"J-jack." I said my voice cracking. "We need to talk about this." 

His expression changed right then. It became cold as he realized that I meant I didn't love him. 

"Fine!" He yelled, his voice as cold as the storm I had created. He leapt off the deck managing to fly only a few feet before me crashed to the docks outside the boat. All five of us, Sven included, rushed off the boat and to his side. Kristoff placed him on Sven's back and slowly we walked back to the castle, making sure not to jostle his wounds. There was so much blood everywhere. He looked so awful. I let out a small sob seeing him like this. Anna turned to look at me, puzzled. She didn't say anything after she saw my face though. In fact she seemed to make sense of everything in just one look. 

 

When we finally made it to the castle physician Jack was so pale he looked like a ghost. Kristoff hurriedly put him on a bed and within minutes we were pushed out of the room by an influx of doctors trying to save Jack. I lasted only a few minutes of pacing outside the room before I had to turn around and go back in. I stood in the corner, watching as his mouth was stuffed with rags as his wounds were washed and stitched up. The doctors left after his wounds were finally closed and his bleeding had come to a slow ooze. I sat beside him, watching his sleeping, pain filled face. It was so peaceful. I laid my head on the bed and within a few seconds I was asleep. 

 

That was the first dream that I had had in a while. It was a happy dream, unlike all my others. Jack was there and he was courting me. Anna was always there, watching, making sure that nothing went wrong. We courted for a few months until he asked for my hand in marriage. I squealed, leaping into his arms in excitement. We were married a year later. The wedding was extravagant, overflowing with colour and tons of beautiful roses made of ice. We were so in love. He became king of Arendelle and the people loved him. I loved him. I woke up after that, so did Jack. We looked at each other for a while in silence. 

 

"Look, Jack." I said, my voice pleading, "We really need to talk."

 

 


	9. A Promise

Jack looked like he was debating running but his injuries held him back. 

"Look, Elsa." He said, his face remaining perfectly neutral "I know that you don't love me. It was just a spur of the moment, oh my goodness he's dying kinda thing."

"Jack!" I cried, tears streaming down my face, "You know that's not true!"

"Fine!" He demanded, "Tell me what you mean then."

"Look," I answered, "I'm not allowed to love you or marry you or even have a future with you. I'm a queen and you're an immortal twenty-two year old who has no title. I would be hung outside of the palace walls along with you and Anna for all to see if I even suggested that I wanted to marry a commoner! I can't inflict any pain, and especially not death, on my family and you! I'll say this one more time: I love you! I probably always will but we can never be together unless you plan on suddenly becoming a prince! And no, I cannot just bestow the title on you!" I cry as I see him about to suggest it. After that he doesn't answer for a while. Finally, I have to say something.

"Jack." I say, "I can't see you again. After today I'm going to be looking through marriage requests and really taking my job seriously. I'm sorry this couldn't end happier for us. I really wish it would."

I turn and walk out of the room, not once looking back to see how hurt his face looked. I think at that moment that I hurt him more than any knife ever would.

 

I spent the next week looking through marriage requests. Most of the princes were from small kingdoms. A Charming here, a... Shrek... there, an Eric, a Philip, a...HANS... Why would he even try that? He would never marry into our kingdom. I was stressed after a week of looking through hundreds of marriage proposals so I decided to hang around with Anna and Kristoff, who had recently started courting her. I had to be present, or at least someone did, at all of their dates. It was awkward. I could see how much they both loved each other and I felt that every time I saw them together I was interrupting the time they had together.

 

Three weeks later, Jack was still in the palace infirmary, waiting to get his stitches out, I was still looking for a possible suitor, and Anna and Kristoff were still asking me to supervise their dates. Another month passed, then another, and another, and finally after four months, Kristoff came to see me. 

"E-e-elsa," He stammered, "I would like to ask you a question."

"Yes, Kristoff?" I smile, knowing exactly what's about to happen. 

"Could I possibly-I would love to-do you think that it would be acceptable for me to marry- uhhh ask Anna to engage- I mean do you think I could ask Anna to marry me?" He finally stutters out. 

I laugh, "Of course, Kristoff! I could think of no better person for Anna!"

 

 

After that things in the palace changed. Wedding plans were moved to the top priority and finding possible suitors for me was placed on the back burner. The palace was a flurry of fabric, food, flowers, and of course different wedding bands that the princess and her future husband would possibly use. I didn't see Anna and Kristoff for around a month, and in my unending boredom I went to see Jack again. 

"Hey, Jack." I said, smiling as I saw him sitting in his hospital bed, looking healthy and happy. 

"Hey Snowfla-Your Highness." He greeted in reply. 

"I just wanted to see how you were do-" I started.

"Elsa." He interrupted, "I've been thinking about what you told me a few months ago. I think that I can become someone you could marry. Just wait for me. A year. That's it. If I don't come back by then, move on but just give me a year. I've healed nicely and I can leave. I just waited to request that of you."

After saying that he gets out of bed and walks to me. Grabbing my hand he kisses it, winking as he walks to the window and flings himself into the the summer breeze, leaving a trail of frost in his wake. 

 

I stand there blushing until I walk to the window and stare after him.

"I love you." I whisper, "Please come back for me."


	10. Questions

A year passed. SO PAINSTAKINGLY SLOWLY THAT I ALMOST DIED. Anna and Kristoff were married in the fall. I was a beautiful wedding, full of smiles, light, and colours. People came from all over just to see the youngest sister marry before the queen. In fact, so many people came that people were literally having to stand to fit in the chapel. Even Rapunzel, her husband, Eugene...or was it Flynn?, and their three children Rosemary, Thyme, and Sage came. Anna and Kristoff looked so happy they were almost glowing. After their wedding, a few months later, Anna announced that she was pregnant and that it would be born sometime next year. Everyone seemed to be so overwhelmingly happy. Everyone except me. 

 

I waited and waited and waited till I could wait no more. The councilors wanted me to marry within the next year. The person they picked? A man named... Hiccup, I believe. He was attractive enough but he seemed to already have a girl he loved. I would always catch him looking longingly at any portrait or hanging that pictured an orange haired girl. I should've known I couldn't find anyone else. 

 

A year has passed as of today. In fact, it's almost midnight. Tomorrow I have to officially announce my intentions to marry Hiccup. He has a few minutes left. Thirty seconds. Five. Four. Three. Two. On-.

 

There's a knock at my door. 

"Yes?" I call, " Come in!"

A servant hurries in with a letter in her hand. 

"A letter, Your Highness." She smiles, noting my anticipation and flushed cheeks.

I take it from her, ripping the envelope nearly in half in my hurry. 

 

_My Dearest ~~Snowflake~~  Queen Elsa,_

_I would like to extend to you a marriage proposal. I am the king of a territory in Africa. While the kingdom may be small, we have much to offer to the kingdom of Arendelle. We can offer you gems, such as diamonds and other precious stones and a fair supply of gold. I am offering up the hand of my third son, who has no opportunities in this country after his eldest brother takes the throne. I believe that together my son and your highness could help Arendelle succeed in the times to come._

_I hope you will look upon my marriage proposal fairly._

 

I skimmed the letter. I wanted to see who had written it. It had to be Jack. I looked quickly to the bottom. It was signed by a name that I never expected to see again. 


	11. And Answers

_Agdar_. It was signed by my _father_.

 

My mind went wild in that moment. How was this possible? My father was dead! Was it Jack? Did he know this was my father's name? Was he trying to find a way back to me even now? I looked up then, trying to school my features into something that could be considered calm. 

"Call a meeting of the councilors." I demanded, "I know it's late but this letter is important."

The servant left the room and could be heard later waking all of the sleeping councilors. 

 

We met in the throne room. When everyone was finally there I read the letter aloud, including the name at the end. Everyone in the room gasped. There was hurried conversations everywhere. Everyone wanted to share what they thought was going on. Finally, the head councilor stood up.

"I believe that this cannot be your father, Your Highness." He explained, "Your father would not have asked your hand in marriage for his son. However, this is an interesting matter and so your betrothal announcement with me held off until this mystery is solved. I would now like to dismiss the council and go to bed. Goodnight, Your Majesty."

He left the room after that. Slowly so did everyone else. I walked back to my room too. I needed to go to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day at this rate. I pushed open my bedroom door to one person, the one person I had always wanted to see.

"Jack!" I cried, my face lighting up, "You're back!"

"Of course, Snowflake!" He said smiling, "I told you I would be back in a year!"

I flung my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and we stood there like that for quite some time before I remembered that I was queen. I slowly pushed myself out of his embrace and instead begged him to explain. 

"Well," He began, "I have some friends in weird places. One of them is a young man named Agdar. He is the king of a small country in Africa. I had been his adopted son for quite some time now as there was quite a large age difference between us, he had always wanted three children and he only had two, and I was an orphan. So that makes me Prince Jack of a small African country. Agdar has decided that he will give you gold and gems if you would allow me to marry into the Arendelle royalty. I waited a year simply to really become royalty, which basically means I was trying to learn how to act the part." At this he laughs. And laughs. And I laugh to. We laugh for what seems like hours before I finally tell him I need to go to bed. Before I can shoo him out the door he says he has something for me. he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small box. Slowly  he gets down on one knee and opens the box. Inside is a beautiful golden ring decorated with small diamonds and other gems.

"Oh Jack." I breathe.

 

"Your Highness, Snowflake." He starts, "Would you marry me?"

 

 


	12. Wait, What?

"Wait." I answered, "What?"

He laughed at me. "I asked," He replied, "If you would marry me. I would love to be the person that's there for you for the rest of your life. I watched you grow up and I'm too invested now to back out! Goodness, Elsa! Please tell me you'll make me the happiest man on earth and marry me!" 

I stared at him. Not answering. Slowly a smile grew on my face. 

"Oh my goodness, Jack!" I cried, "I would love to marry you! We have to call the councilors immediately! They have to see the man that I have chosen to marry! And I have to tell Hiccup that I won't be marrying him. I would love to meet the girl he's so hung up on! Really, Jack! There's so much to do!"

I pulled him to his feet and raced to my door.

"Wait, Elsa! You're missing something!" He cried behind me. I turn toward him and he slowly slid the gorgeous ring on my ring finger. 

"It's gorgeous, Jack! I love it!" I say, gazing at it, and him, lovingly. 

He raises my had to his mouth then and kisses it. 

"I love you, Snowflake." He whispers.

"And I love you, Jack." I answer. 

 

After that I grab his arm and we race out the door. 

"Marie!" I cry, trying to find my maid. "I need you!" 

I hear a door open and close but instead of Marie's friendly face I see the face of the head councilor. 

"Your Highness." He says quietly, "What could possibly be the matter?"

"I'm getting married!" I squeal as I hold up my hand, proudly showing off my new ring. The councilor gasps. 

"To whom, Your Highness?" He demands, shock lighting up his tired face.

"Well, To Jack of course!" I answer, "He's an African prince and is willing to offer our kingdom gold and gems for my hand. And also, I do love him."

At this the councilor smiles. "I'm happy you found your happiness. How about I find a maid to find Prince Jack a room and we hold off the announcement until tomorrow?"

"Fine." I answer, "I'm sorry about this! I guess I just got too excited!"

 

At this moment, Marie comes running down the hallway. I hand Jack into her capable hands and then travel back to my room alone. Once my door is closed, my pajamas are back on, and the candles in my room are extinguished, I lay in my bed and stare at my ring. I'm so excited for tomorrow I can barely stand it. I hope Jack feels the same way. 

 

I'm still staring at the ring when my eyes finally close and I fall into the happiest, deepest sleep I've had in a year. 


	13. Cheers

The next morning I skip out of my room, fully dressed in the prettiest, and happiest, dress I could find. I was a nice blue colour and made of a fabric that appeared to be sewn of hundreds of flowers that shifted like allusions when I moved. My feet had been hastily shoved into my normal ice blue shoes that I now had hundreds of pairs of, and my hair had been prettily braided across my head and woven with little sparkling ice flowers. My crown, well my new crown, was a beautiful icy creation. It sparkled wonderfully even in the dark and was made of hundred of swirling pieces of ice that came together into a single band studded with icy covered gems. It was the first time I had felt so pretty. 

 

I practically ran all the way to the room that Jack was supposedly sleeping in before I hit Anna full force. She was SUPER pregnant. She hit the ground hard, laughing all the way until her bottom hit the stone floor and she cried out it pain. 

"Oh Elsa!" She cried, "Why ever are you in such a hurry?"

"Oh..." I started, holding out my new ring after I helped her to her feet.

"Elsa!" She gasps, her face turning into its usual smug grin, "Who's the lucky guy?"

"O-o-ohhhh. Uhhhhmm." I stutter as Jack come around the corner, "Have you met Jack?"

Jack introduces himself to Anna and we stand in the hallway and talk for a few minutes. Suddenly, Anna grabs her belly and cries out in pain.

"Call Kristoff." She demands before she falls to the ground.

 

Seven hours later and I am now a aunt. Anna gave birth to a little girl whom she named Maria Kristen Bjorgman. Both Maria and Anna were healthy and so the castle quickly calmed down after the sudden birth. I stayed with Anna the whole time, and after the birth I was the first to hold my little niece. She had her mother's brown orange hair and her fathers brown eyes. Other than that she looked surprisingly like me, well, me and my mother that is. She was an adorable little baby and I could hardly stand to put her down when Kristoff came in and shooed me from the room. 

 

I left Anna's room to find Jack waiting for me outside the door.

"What a pleasant surprise!" I say, grinning happily. 

"Where else would I be, Snowflake?" He asked a smile covering his face. 

"I dunno" I said as I hugged him.

 

"I love you, Elsa." He whispered in my ear, "Never forget that!"


	14. Meeting

I stayed in Jack's arms for a few minutes before a maid walked by and I couldn't hide my embarrassment. We separated quickly and walked slowly to the throne room to begin a meeting over the letter signed with my father's name and my future suitors. When all of the councillors finally arrived, the meeting finally came to a slow start. First, the issue with my father's name had to be cleared up. After Jack promised to write a letter asking his adoptive father to come visit to make sure that this was not a scam, the councillors finally agreed to talk about my possible suitors. As soon as the head councillor brought up the subject, I cleared my throat, calling for everyone's attention.

"I know that most of you were supporting an alliance with Hiccup Haddock, chief of Berk. While I was willing to go along with that plan, I have found a new suitor who is just as suited for a queen as Hiccup is. I would like to reintroduce you to Jack." I smiled then, noticing that many of the councillors did not look as against the idea as I assumed they would be, "He is the prince of a kingdom of Africa and is willing to give our kingdom gold and jewels in return for my hand in marriage. I assure you you will not find a more suitable match for me considering that fact that I love him."

At this announcement several of the councillors' faces turn to shock. 

"My queen!" One of them cries, "When did you have the time to meet and fall in love with this young man?"

"Oh my dear sir," I answered. "It was love at first sight. He proposed last night and I graciously said yes! Please say you'll accept this offer for the happiness of the queen and the kingdom!" 

 

The councillors sent me and Jack out of the room to deliberate the consequences of accepting a proposal without their consent. It felt like the wait was forever before they finally let ms, and only me, back in.

 

"Your Highness," The head councillor said, "We have debated your circumstances and we have decided that..."


	15. Yes or No?

The councilor paused then. The whole room was holding its breath... Or at least Jack and I were. The councilor opened his mouth to finish.

"We have come to the conclusion that Hiccup would not be a good match for our kingdom. He has come to us asking that the marriage be annulled as he has a woman that he would like to marry from another kingdom. For these reasons we see no problem with Your Highness and Prince Jack marrying so long as he is who he says he is and he proves himself worthy. You can now begin preparations for your wedding if that is was you want to do, however, if Prince Jack is not found suitable, a new match will be found. Now Prince Jack, please come with us."

 

I let out the breath I had been holding in. I smiled and waved goodbye to my fiancé as I walked out of the room leaving him to prove his worth for Arendelle. When I made it out of the room, I lose all sense of decorum and skip down the hallways to Anna and Kristoff's room. Lucky for me Kristoff is away on business so I get Anna all for myself.

"Anna!" I sing, knocking on her door, "Do you wanna build my wedding?"

On the other side of the door I hear stiffled laughter and then a voice replies grumpily, "Go away, Elsa!"

I burst out laughing. She does too. Finally she opens the door and we fall into each other in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"Anna," I manage to laugh out, "I-I need you-your help."

She stops laughing, her eyes growing wide as she looks at my happily flushed face.

"Did they really say yes? Are you really getting married? Oh my goodness I'm so excited for you!" She screams, causing everyone in the hallway to stop and stare.

"So you'll help me, sissy?" I ask.

"Of course!" She screams, turning the heads of the passerby once again.

"SHHHHHHH!" I laugh as she blushes at everyone's stares.

We walk into her room and spend the rest of the day, except the times that she has to take care of her baby, planning my wedding. When the day is finally over I feel so exhausted that I fall into my bed without even trying to find Jack to see how his day went.

 

I fall asleep that night with lace, cake and dresses floating in my head. Of course they're all white!


	16. White Wedding

The next three months go by in a blur. I'm with Jack all the time. We hang out, we talk, we make up for the year that we were seperated. Together we plan the perfect wedding in December. In three days. We want a white wedding, with snow and ice and decorations that we can make by hand. We were supposed to put it off a few years. However, after seeing how excited we both were for our immediate wedding the coucilors finally agreed to our early date.

 

During Jack's questioning, the councilors came to the unanimous decision that he was perfect for Arendelle. He could provide money for our country as well as good connections in Africa. In other words, they obviously loved him. Or at least I did...

 

There were several balls before three day party before the wedding. Everyone came. The ballrooms were packed. Everyone wanted to see the prince who had taken my heart away from the man they all thought I would marry. The balls were a hassle. Every night, me and Jack were dressed in expensive clothing that was so uncomfortable. In fact, my dresses got bigger and bigger as each night went by. After we were presentable, we were paraded in front of those who came to see us and then had to sit and greet everyone and in exchange receive a few words of congratulations.

 

After a series of five balls came the three days of parties. At these parties everyone was invited, including the people of Arendelle. They were given food, lodging, and in some cases clothing that was acceptable in the palace. Everyone in the kingdom was excited. The kingdom just had this general buzz about it carried over into everyone including those in the palace. Everyone was exuberatly happy. Everyone except me. I was so stressed out about all of these parties. Being in charge of the royal treasuries it was tough on me to see all of the money being spent on a stupid week or parties leading up to a wedding that only royals were allowed to attend anyways.

 

Today the parties started. There were thousands of people flooding the castle in beautiful, sparkly gowns, fighting for a chance to meet and exchange words with the queen and her fiance. It was so crowded that Jack and I couldn't even make it to the throne room to meet with people. That was when Jack and I had our first moment decently alone together that week.

"Jack?" I whispered, "I don't want to do this."

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Awwwwww." He cooed, "Is the poor baby tired of meeting people?" He smiled. I glared. We both laughed. I threw my arms around his middle, pulling him to me. We stood like that for a minute before he realized that I wasn't going to pull away and hugged me back.

"You know it'll all be worth it in the end." He whispered in my ear, "Honestly, as long as I'm with you I don't care if I'm at a party or alone or at our wedding! You're all the matters."

 

My face turns beet red at his confession and I bury my face in his chest before he can see me. He laughs at my obvious embarassment. Right then the guards call for us to enter. We hurriedly return to our previous stance, my arm in his, a smile on my not blushing face. We walk into the brightly lit ballroom, awash with the colour from thousands of colourful clothes. The party goes without a hitch. In fact, all three nights worth of parties go without a hitch. And finally it's the day of my wedding.

 

MY WEDDING.


	17. I Do

I look in the mirror. My dress flows down my body. The top is tight, laced around my corset. It scoops on the neckline, lined with small pearls and aquamarine stones. From there down it hugs my waist, coming down to a point lined with more pearls and aquamarine stones. The sleeves are beautiful. They are long, coming to a perfect point at the base of my middle finger, lined with pearls and aquamarines, and slowly fading to blue at the bottom. The skirt of the dress is full on ballgown. It is by far the fullest dress I have ever seen, much less put on. The bottom of the dress slowly fades to blue much like the sleeves, patterned with swirls of pearls and aquamarine stones. The veil attaches to a gorgeous crown fashioned twisted pieces of silver that meld together to make a wearable piece of art. The veil itself is lace patterned with snowflakes and dotted with pearls.Put together it looks gorgeous. Everything looks gorgeous.

 

The wedding is to take place in the road through the forest. The trees are laden with snow and glittering candelabras full of light blue candles. The aisle itself is covered in a light dusting of snow, just enough to complete the wintery, white feel. Pew-like benches draped in icy white fabric line the aisle. It looks magical. Magical enough for the wedding of a queen and her prince. And also good enough for her prince's crowning.

 

Five more minutes! I think as I look at the clock. And then I'll officially be Mrs. Frost! There is a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I call, schooling my face into one of a queen. Anna enters my room.

"You look sooooo gorgeous!" She cries, "But come on we have to go! You'll be late if you don't come now!"

She grabs my wrist and pulls be from the room, dragging me down the hallways as she races toward the wedding.

"Anna! Slow down!" I cry as I trip over my shoes and almost end up face first in the snow, "You will ruin my hair and dress if you keep pulling me behind you like this!"

"Sorry!" she giggles as she slows down her pace.  We walk slowly the rest of the way to my wedding, skidding to a stop right outside the snowy walls that keep the people from seeing me before they should. I stand nervously, wringing my hands as I wait for the music to start so that I can walk the aisle. I only have to wait a minute or two before I hear the first strains of the song. It is a song I remember from when I took piano lessons as a young child. It is a beautiful song. It takes me back to when my days were happier and... I shake myself from my reverie. I have an aisle to walk! Slowly I grab my icy flowers from Anna's hands and turn to start the walk up the aisle. The moment I turn the aisle I see him. In fact, he's all I can see.

 

Our eyes lock and my breath comes to a stop as my heart beat begins to race. He just looks so perfect. His eyes shine with the reflection of the white that surrounds them. He's quite literally an angel. It seems like hours before I finally stand beside him facing the priest in front of us. When we finally turn to each other the world disappears as we smile at each other. The priest drones on and on. Finally Jack says "I do" as he slides a ring on my finger. Then it is my turn.

 

With no hesitation I open my mouth and proclaim to the world that "I do." I slide the ring on his finger, smiling as it comes to a rest at the base of his ring finger. Then the priest says that we can kiss. I blush, closing my eyes as our heads lean closer. My hands move to wrap around his neck as his come to rest at the base of my back. Finally our lips touch. The feeling is magic. The butterflies in my stomach fly away and are replaced my a warmth that flows through my body. The strange thing is, his lips are strangely cold. Cold and warm at the same time. Finally we both pull away, holding hands as we smile and make our way down the aisle.

 

Finally we're married.


	18. The End?

He is perfection in and of itself. He smiles and I can't help but smile too. We walk out of the church hand and hand towards the unknown future. We may have no idea where we're going but we know that as long as we have each other nothing can ever go wrong. The smile on my face grows and I can't help but giggle. Finally, I'm having a full blow laughing fit. I can't explain it. I feel like I'm finally complete. Like that piece of me that has been missing since my childhood is finally fulfilled. 

 

I love him. He is like a snowflake. A single snowflake. The one that comes and lands on your gloved hand and right before it melts you can see it in all of it's unique beauty. It's perfect little points and pattern. You can't help but be in awe. Of the ice that managed to craft such a magnificent piece of art. Until finally it melts and you're left with that perfect feeling, like everything in the world finally makes sense.

 

Years have past. Anna and Kristoff just welcomed their fourth child, a boy named Peter. He's quite the handsome little devil! Jack has taken well to the throne. The people love him and he treats them so well. On top of that the two of us just had our first child. A little girl named Alissandra, Lissie for short. She has Anna's smile and dancing blue eyes even though she has by complexion and Jack's unruly hair. She's a gorgeous child, with all of the powers that both me and Jack have.

 

My family is complete and I could not be happier. Never will I ever wonder why I was born, what purpose I hold. I have everything I could ever need.

 

And this is the story of my happily ever after.

 

The End.


End file.
